Naja
Naja, a master of the Cobra fighting style, wields two scythes which he uses to attack. On his fingers are life talons, and at the time of his revival he still had six. He appears to be at the very least a figurehead of the Five Fingers of Poison. However, he believes that Dai Shi is not the right leader for his own cause, thus he tries to get Camille to his side only to be met with her wrath, as she is extremely loyal to Dai Shi. Upon Camille's poison attack, he uses one life talon to revive himself and two to bring back Gakko and Rantipede. The two are later destroyed. His remaining life talons are taken by Camille just as she destroys him. Camille gives these life talons to Dai Shi. They are then used to revive the Overlords, Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaka. When Naja, along with the rest of the Five Fingers, the Phantom Beasts, and the Shadow Guards, are resurrected for the final battle, he and his two teammates who he revived to assassinate Dai Shi battle Robert James, and are defeated by the Wolf Ranger. It is unknown why he did not revive himself using his life talons.however this is obviously because he had no more talons left after Camille sliced them off. Powers and Abilities *'Serpent Cannon': A cannon attack which is similar to the Claw Cannon. *'Life Talons': On Naja's hands are fang like nails that possess the ability to revive the dead. Naja possessed 6 talons and he used the first on himself after being killed by Camille, then two on Rantipede and Gakko. Camille managed to obtain the last three before killing Naja in order for Jarrod to revive the Overlords once he found the location of their bodies. Arsenal. *'Scythes-'''As mentioned, Naja wields two scythes to attack his enemies. This was essentially the foil to Camile's sai. **'Energy Empowerment-'Naja can charge up his scythes with purple energy and slash at his enemies with full force. **'Energy Ball-'''Naja's strongest attack. Naja would put his scythes together and charge them up, generating a purple energy ball. He would then throw it forward with his scythes, slamming into the enemy This was used as his final attempt to destroy Camile after he knocked her flat. Notes * His name is taken from the genus on which cobras belong to. * Unlike his Sentai counterpart, Naja fought and gets defeated by Camille. Then when he is brought back to life, he fought the Jungle Fury rangers, while his Sentai counterpart never fought the Gekirangers. * Like 50 Below of the Barbarian Beasts, Naja is the only member of his group not to face his Power Ranger enemies in giant form. Like Fightoe of the same group, he also was not destroyed by the Rangers but by another villain-at least in his first appearance. * He is similar to Snapper in the same series: ** Both are reptile themed; him being cobra themed, and Snapper being turtle themed, ** Both are high ranking warriors; him the leader of the Five Fingers of Poison, Snapper a Phantom Beast General, **Both try to take over Dai Shi's temple but are stopped and destroyed by Camille, **Both are voiced by Richard Simpson. See Also References Category:Five Fingers of Poison Monster Category:Rinshi Category:Rinshi beasts Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Traitors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:PR Generals